To Bewitch
by ultravioletrai
Summary: Bonnie was curious; was there really something to be worried about on Lily's end and could she easily bewitch an already lovelorn man? Oneshot. Bonenzo.


**Disclaimer:** Do we still do this? Claim no ownership for something we have come to be physically pained by? Wondering why we continue to tune in on a weekly basis? Garbage.

* * *

Sure, Bonnie Bennett wasn't where she wanted to be. Just yet, that is. Like

anyone else in this existence, she was a work in progress. A master piece in the making; a flame that wasn't at its hottest or brightest just yet. She was a Bennett. She was stronger than _anything_ thrown at her.

So surely she could wrap a piece of dick around her slender finger, correct?

Not to be crude (actually, why the hell not? She's died and come back a plenty, she can be as frank as she so desires), but this was a serious thought that crossed her mind quite a bit since...well...her best friend had fallen into an eternal sleep she won't be able to get out of until Bonnie kicked the bucket herself. _Charming_.

But in that time, she was going to do what she knows in her heart of hearts that she _can_ do: do what she will with an attractive, yet consenting, boy. Or man. Or...whatever.

She's deserved it, after all! In all the times that her best friends have been in endless amounts of problems, kidnappings and supernatural drama they may or may not have caused themselves, they still found the time to smash their faces with someone else! Why was _she_ the one that had to miss out on silly man-children coming at her beck and call? Being mesmerized by her allure? _Bewitched_ by her very presence?

For all intents and purposes of being corny, she _was_ a witch after all! All the things she could do and _no_ _one_ , save for a couple of manipulative and unstable asshats, could be bothered with her? Ridiculous.

She was hot, right?

She could be sexy too...right?

 _"Girl, please tell me you didn't just follow Damon Salvatore around with spare bourbon bottles?"_

 _Ugh_ , right. Because _everyone_ thinks that's the case with her. A "lovelorn" witch that put her all into people who couldn't seem to do the same for her...or so it seems. She wasn't aware that a word like that existed until Enzo used it in her regard. He was _definitely_ projecting.

It's not like she even had a chance. With Damon that is. It's funny. Being at odds with her feelings for the older Salvatore brother? The same brother, she had daydreamed of brain-frying one too many times in her past? Who would have thought that someone would think him and her had a "thing"?Or be seen as someone she, of _all_ people, would desire non-platonically? Him and her? _Nah_. Not with how he is with Elena. Damon was the type to pine for women for over hundreds of years. What was a mere _seventy_ or so?

Alright, so the recent stream of thoughts wasn't helping her pep talk at all. Cut it out, Bennett. You are not like who you used to be. The old you was always super selfless to the point of being pitifully sacrificial. The new you puts herself and her interests first... _well_. That still needs a _little_ more work but, like previously stated, you are a work in progress!

Old Bonnie wasn't impulsive; New Bonnie on the other hand? Sure, why not? It's worked for Damon-sorta.

Old Bonnie wouldn't attempt to "steal" someone away from their person of interest.

New Bonnie? Oh, she's glancing at Enzo right this second as he glowers after Julian. He feels her curious eyes in no time, locking gazes for a moment before sauntering over, much to Bonnie's amusement. She hasn't particularly been "nice" to him since they've started interacting more lately, but she'd be lying if it didn't tickle her in the slightest that he seemed to find solace in her rather… antagonistic presence.

As he gets closer she purses her lips in a look of pity, since she _did_ witness whatever _that_ was. She then suck her teeth, letting out a not-so-thoughtful, "It's called...'dignity'. Have some. It's free."

Bonnie ended her remark with a cheeky grin, looking up at him with feigned innocence and charm while he lets out an exasperated breath,"No, what I got in return is priceless."

 _Sure, buddy_ , she thinks, stopping herself from rolling her eyes out of their sockets.

"Julian is looking for Oscar's car-"

And then Bonnie stopped listening. Instead, she had other thoughts skipping about in her noggin. One, she couldn't help but catch the sidelong glance of Lily looking in their direction. Two, that must mean the woman was more than concerned with their current...predicament-what that may be. Three, this hundred plus year old woman found Bonnie a _threat_...not only because of her power but her potential to lead Enzo astray.

And four, Bonnie was curious; was there _really_ something to be worried about on Lily's end and could she easily bewitch an already lovelorn man?

Her fingers skittered up Enzo's tie and his demeanor visibly changed from something vengeful to...the complete opposite. A soft scoff escaped him, probably a bit of confusion because this wasn't expected at all and the other, much larger, bit from amusement. More than likely for the same reason.

Bonnie looked up, hands still dancing about his tie, lashes fluttering at the incredulous yet coy glint in his eye, as he asked through his throat,

"What are you doing?"

That's easy, "Lily's watching...I am 'fixing' your tie and making her jealous-like a good 'date'... "

Her eyes catches his lips open distractedly before looking back up adding a breathy, "That's what you wanted, right...?"

He doesn't move to reply right away, making Bonnie fill in what she expected him to, "...to make her a lil' jealous?"

Somewhere during this, she had gently pulled him closer and Bonnie had to swallow and blink away any and all nervousness, anticipating his next move. Challenging him even. A rejection of some sort, maybe? A biting retort or...something. She wasn't sure. But she waited, her stomach tying in on itself. A knot forming in her very core because she wasn't quite sure what she wanted more; her obvious flirting (or was this seducing?) to be reciprocated or for it to be nipped in the bud. All she knew was that _she_ made the first move and and _she_ was daring him to make his.

She's a Bennett after all.

A New Bennett at that. She can handle any and everything. Least of all, Damon's old "friend" that had a tendency to tether between their group and their foe's. Plus-dammit, she wants to flirt and have her fun with a nice or not so nice guy. He fits the bill, most definitely.

What felt like an eternity was only just a second as Enzo finally answers with a slightly throaty, "Maybe a little."

More pause. But not of something awkward or uncomfortable. No... it was something more promising and exciting. This was heavy. Thick. _Adult_.

The closest thing she had that was similar to this was when Damon had her against that car back in Euro-

 _No_. She had the full undivided attention of a man that felt some type of way for a vampire woman that was currently looking at them with forlorn glances across the room. This New Bonnie has a man looking at her like the next thing he wanted to do was speed her into the closest vacant room he can find so that she can tell him what she wanted him to do to her with more discretion. And _nothing_ being off limits.

Her body got warm at the thought as she watched his eyes flicker down lower on her form before looking back up into her eyes. He lets out a tight breath and steps back ever so slightly, having Bonnie wonder if that was his way of stepping back into himself or looking for their previous dynamic that was now nowhere to be found.

"Anyway..." he looks down again briefly before looking back up at her, "I-got what I came for..."

Bonnie's chin rose in that defiant way she's mastered. She'd love to beg the differ, feeling the tension simmer about them, ready to combust and take them out together. She'll be damned if he was going to try to ignore it, let alone try to bring whatever's happening down a smidge.

But before she could find the courage to say something to keep his attention, he simpered, leaving her with a barely chaste, "Goodnight."

As he walks around her to take his exit, Bonnie couldn't help but bite the inside of her cheek and pull in her lips to keep from smiling at the fact that she, dare she say it, got someone like _Lorenzo_ What's-his-last-name to be mesmerized by her.

And all she did was fool with his tie and take some breaths away from her voice.

After she managed to fix her face, she looked up and caught the scowl of a disapproving Damon.

Would it be a stretch to say that Lily wasn't the only one that didn't particularly like what they saw? Bonnie wasn't sure since Damon's _never_ been a fan of her past romantic relations. At the same time, in that moment she didn't (entirely) care but she couldn't help but have the corner of her mouth hitch upwards.

* * *

 **A/N:** *rises from the dead cackling* LISTEN. I WANT OUR BON-BON TO GET ALL THE PEEN SHE DESIRES. ESPECIALLY FROM THOSE THAT LOOK LIKE THEY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT THANG. GET ATE BONNIE. FLOURISH IN YOUR INNER HOE. MAKE MAMA PROUD.


End file.
